


Going the Distance

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Brock Rumlow Is A Boxer, Brock Rumlow Isn't An Asshole, F/M, Hair-pulling, Large Breasts, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Pregnancy, Reader is pregnant, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Sweaty Brock Rumlow, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Brock finishes his workout just as you enter the gym.
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Going the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Brock gets enough love, or maybe I'm not finding those stories. Frank Grillo is hot af. I found a picture of him in boxing gear, being all sweaty and sexy.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184642109@N02/49794400868/in/dateposted-public/)

Brock stilled the bag's sway with his gloved hands. Sweat dripped from his hair. He felt as great as he had  
30 years ago when he'd competed in his first boxing match. There was no opponent waiting for him today. He'd  
hung up his gloves when you told him you were pregnant. He swiped a forearm over his face to push the wet lock  
off his brow.

The main door to the gym opened. Brock called out, "We're closed!" and looked across the room to see who it  
was. You stepped in and waved, a cringy smile on your face. "Babe, you should be home."

"I missed you," you stated as you hurried toward him.

"I've only been gone 2 hours."

"I still missed you." You slapped his hands away when he tried to take off his gloves. You peeled open the  
velcro closures and held on while he eased his hands free. You tossed the gloves aside, then reached up to  
grab his shoulders.

Chuckling, Brock took a step away. "Babe, I'm all sweaty."

You moved nearer, threading a few fingers into his soaked hair. "I don't care."

"I stink." He again stepped back.

"I don't care." You followed him.

He picked at the tape protecting his knuckles until an end came loose. He unwound the tape all while keeping  
an eye on you. "I'll take a quick shower."

You bounced on your toes. "I'll help."

"You're not going to let me be, are you?" You shook your head. Brock sighed, knowing he was caught. "Lock up  
and meet me in the locker room." You stretched up and kissed him quickly.

Once inside the locker room, Brock grabbed a few towels. He set the pile next to him on the bench while he  
removed his shoes and socks. He shook his head as the odor hit him. He'd been joking, but man he did stink.  
What the attraction was for you, he'd never know. 

You came around the corner with a spring in your step. You tugged off the maternity top, throwing it passed  
Brock. You nudged him to straddle the bench, then you straddled him. His arms hugged your back and you  
pushed his face into your cleavage. When he began nipping and sucking your breasts, you shut your eyes with  
a low moan. "I miss shower sex," you breathed. 

"You miss getting pounded into the wall," he corrected. The bra went slack as he deftly unhooked the band.  
He drew the straps down your arms and let it fall in his lap. He cupped a breast in each hand, teasing your  
nipples by flicking his thumbs. "Hope these stay. Big tits look good on you." Roughly twisting the swollen  
tips, he smirked watching you grind against him for release.

You dug your nails into his shoulders. "Brock, please!" you whined and leaned backwards. Pain spiked through  
your nipples, but so did pleasure.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me!"

Hauling you hard against him, he said, "No suck, no fuck." He watched you smile coyly. You never had a problem  
sucking him off before sex. Both of you stood up. You grabbed the towels and spread them on the floor to  
cushion your knees. Brock hooked his shorts, but you stopped him. He raised his arms in surrender.

You raked your nails down his chest and stomach, stripping off his shorts and underwear. His cock was soft,  
but not for long. You curled your arms under thighs and massaged the taut muscles of his ass. You snaked  
your tongue into the furrow behind his balls, teasing his asshole momentarily before licking up his scrotum  
and along his hardening dick. "Like that?"

"You know goddamned well I liked it," Brock growled, fisting a handful of your hair. He gripped the base  
of his shaft and shoved it inside your mouth. "Be the good little cocksucker I know you are." He held your  
head and face-fucked you. Each time the tip pushed into your throat, your gag reflex lessened and you were  
able to swallow. Brock groaned, snapping his hips faster. He held your face against his crotch, puttting a  
hand to your neck to feel you drinking his cum. 

When he was satisfied, he let you go. You sank back and coughed, knowing your throat would be sore for the  
rest of the day. You looked up at him, wiping the tears from your eyes as you spoke in a gravelly voice,  
"Can't wait to get my pussy fucked like that."


End file.
